


I forgive you

by BellyAcher



Category: EarthBound, mother 2
Genre: Blood, Death, Earthbound - Freeform, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Oneshot, Stomach Trauma, Yikes, descriptions of violence, mother 2 - Freeform, spoilers?, visual description of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellyAcher/pseuds/BellyAcher
Summary: A bat smashed some glass and let’s just say it doesn’t go well.





	I forgive you

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda graphic!! Please be careful!!

Crack. 

The last smash of the bat on the glass dome made it shatter and cave in on the occupant inside. 

Ness thought to himself, he could reason with Porky if he’d let him. Until he heard a guttural scream. 

Ness looked around quickly before realizing his friend had been pelted with glass shards. He regretted even trying to fight him. He felt bad for him. So bad. 

“Ness-“ The mechanical spider came to a halt. “Ness I’m sorry please help me-“ 

That’s when he saw it, a large, thick shard of glass sticking out of Porky’s stomach. 

The mech fell over onto its side as Ness stepped back, causing Porky to fall too, more glass started stabbing him. 

Porky, with his weak hand, reached out to Ness. Ness rushed over to him and held his hand. As cold, blue and petrified as his skin was, he still had hope he would come around and escape gigyas’ grasp. 

 

“No no no no no no- Porky god I didn’t mean to do this oh my god I’m-“  
Ness stopped when Porky started hyperventilating. 

“Ness. Take it out. Take out the glass. Please.” Porky pleaded.

Ness slowly pulled out the largest shard of glass as blood poured from the large wound. Ness immediately tried patching up the would with whatever he was wearing but it was no use. 

“Ness. Please- I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m begging you.” He choked. “Please forgive me. I surrender.” 

Ness hadn’t even noticed the tears coming from his own eyes until he saw them drip onto his best friends forehead. 

“Oh God.. Porky- I’m so sorry. Oh god-“ Ness nearly vomited. The sight was too much for anyone to see without feeling sick. “Of course I forgive you! I know it wasn’t your fault!” Ness began to cry harder as he saw Porky’s tears pooling on the ground, mixing with his blood. 

“Ness. Ness please, please, please. I don’t wanna die. I don’t wanna die, Ness.” Porky started coughing violently, causing blood to spray out of his throat. 

Ness held his best friend’s face in his hands, brushing away the now blackened cold hair to look into his exasperated blue eyes. “Oh god Porky.. I’m so sorry.”

Porky gurgled and choked again. “It’s okay,” he took in a large breath and smiled with all he had left. “I forgive you.”

And with that, his eyes began to glaze over, and he let out his last breath. Ness was petrified. He couldn’t move at all. He looked around. This was real. This wasn’t a nightmare. He pinched himself over and over. He looked back down at Porky’s face. He just looked like he was sleeping. 

“No, no no no no no- wake up Porky, this isn’t funny. You got me! You win! Please wake up!” Ness shook him over and over but to no result. He finally began to bawl harder than he ever had before. Holding his best friend’s lifeless body in his arms felt disgusting.

**Author's Note:**

> Man this made me emotional to write


End file.
